This invention relates generally to connection systems and more specifically to connection systems which include at least one fiber optic data link.
Such systems typically comprise a connector plug at the end of a fiber optic cable or cables and a mating header connector which house an electro/optical device or devices and which is mounted on a printed circuit board. The header connector makes an optical connection between the fiber optic cables of the plug connector and the electro/optical devices and an electrical connection between the electro-optical devices and the circuitry of the printed circuit board.
Such systems may also include purely electrical connections for electric cables which are terminated in the connector plug.